


【魄魄】🎵

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 飞扬跋扈富家女✖️冷静成熟穷学生
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 3





	1. I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 文/为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //🎵I Really Like You-Carly Rae Jepsen  
> //吴映洁视角  
> //OOC  
> //飞扬跋扈富家女x冷静成熟穷学生  
> //甜度100%

** 01 **

吴映洁曾以为这世上没有什么是她想要却得不到的。

作为吴氏最小的女儿，华丽昂贵的服饰本就唾手可得，而本身的天资聪慧加上家教严苛，学业上她更是出类拔萃，又是私立高级中学， MG 英语实验学校年级第一的学生，演讲比赛奥数竞赛各种奖项也是拿到麻木，各地创业大赛也崭露头角。这还没算上她本身就貌美的容颜，少年少女们就早已为她疯狂，说她是 MG 学校最引人注目的那一颗明星也不为过。

财富事业爱情，这三样大多数人毕生的追求，要说吴映洁什么没有，那就是爱情了，不过这也不是她得不到，而是她不想要。试问 M 国谁不知道吴氏集团，最初的最初，吴父从干货、蔬菜、水果等小食品出口公司开始他的经商生涯，而如今吴氏集团已是一个由电子产品、造船、建筑和金融业主导的帝国。而吴映洁作为集团最小的公主更使得各界富豪子弟牵线搭桥，想尽办法想要和吴映洁有些瓜葛。可她对这些人是不屑一顾的，家境不如自己，学业事业不如自己，眼界视野不如自己，为何要委屈自己？

但是她在学校确是无人追求，不是那些男孩子们不想，而是他们不敢。作为家里的小幺，本就有一个哥哥和一个姐姐的疼爱照顾，再加上吴父老来得一女，更是宠爱有加百依百顺，宠得咱们吴小姐脾气实在是爆得不行，自知有资本，为人飞扬跋扈，从不低调行事。这等骄傲嚣张的人，也就外界不了解真相的纨绔子弟不知真相，敢来追求这个小辣椒了。

今天是映洁奖学金的颁奖日，这个奖学金是作为 MG 学校的大股东 —— 吴氏集团在吴映洁出生那一年设立的，从初中到高中六个年级的所有在校生都可以参加，每年进行一次，每个年级选出一个人，最终选拔出的六个人不仅可以立刻在下一学年转入 MG 学校各年级的精英 B 班接受教育。要知道许多老师都是同时教 AB 两个班， B 班和 A 班的条件差距近乎于于没有。并且余下的中学学习生涯学杂费食宿费校服费等所有费用全免。

这个大方的奖学金使得全国上下的学生都振奋不已，每年参考人数直线上涨，尤其是今年，六个年级的参考总人数达到 189 万人，比去年翻了一番。而每年的颁奖日均会设立在入学考试后， 10 月初，在全校大礼堂举行。要是以往吴映洁准会找借口不来的，也不是不合群或者不听管教，就是每当颁奖的时候主持人“映洁映洁”地叫着，听得她心里犯怵，所以今年颁奖会前大家看到她端坐在观众席的时候，周围都议论纷纷窃窃私语了起来，也不知道这位大小姐今年出了什么变故。有人说是今年吴家发生些什么，父亲逼迫她来的；有人说她肯定是因为买了新鞋想要显摆；最好笑是还有人说她恋爱了，是为了陪男朋友才来的。

吴映洁本懒得理会，结果最后有个人说得稍微大声了点，被吴映洁听到了，只听那人说：“什么赔男朋友啊，她这脾气估计孤独终老吧。”吴映洁听到这气不打一处来，你们在我背后细细碎碎嚼舌根，还说我要孤独终老，腾得一声站起，走到说话的那个女生面前，居高临下地盯着她问：“你刚说谁呢？”那个女生看她来势汹汹吓得不敢吱声，怪这女生不走运，吴映洁本来参加颁奖典礼就正烦着呢，又听到这些流言蜚语，不生气才怪。她又逼近这女生一步，接着说：“整天说这些有的没的，乱扯别人谈恋爱，又说别人要孤独终老？我孤独终老？那你呢？那你男朋友呢？”边说脸边逼近那个女生，看起来甚是一副要动手了的模样，吓得那女生眼泪盈眶，但是因为自尊而硬生生憋在了眼眶中。

其实吴映洁看起来凶，但要说打人或是霸凌等恶事她是没做过的，明明这种手段更快更有效，可说实在吴映洁内心还是正直的，今天这么凶其一也不过是想要吓吓这个女生让他嘴不要这么碎罢了，其二也是想以儆效尤，让别人少说点闲话。

瞪了那个女生两秒，吴映洁心想差不多了，还没直起上半身，忽觉手臂让人抓住。回头一看是一个面容秀气的男生，从来没有见过。吴映洁一怔，随即想要挣脱开，没想到那人力气不小，手臂竟纹丝不动。“你谁啊？抓我干嘛？！”吴映洁疑惑又愤怒。那人还是紧紧地抓着她的胳膊不放，说：“我是她男朋友，我不能让你打她。”“谁？”吴映洁的疑惑有加深了一层，那人没说话，只是用下指了指吴映洁刚刚凶的那个女生。吴映洁真的是气得白眼翻上了天：“大哥你哪只眼看到我要打她，她说我谣言，难道我要忍气吞声？”男生听言放开了她，说：“她说你谣言确实不对，但你也不能打她。”

吴映洁难以置信的眼睛睁得大大的：“大哥你是听不懂人话吗，我没有要打她！”那男生还是那般毫无波澜，对吴映洁说：“既然这样，你跟她道个歉吧。”吴映洁长这么大还没遇见过这么离谱的事，她被背后乱说还要她道歉。一边那女生看着阵势怕是要闹大，赶紧连忙跟吴映洁先道了歉，吴映洁被气得没了心情，轻哼了一声转身走了，没有听见那女生悄悄向男生道的一声轻轻的“谢谢”。

要说吴映洁今天来颁奖典礼具体原因，其实也没那么复杂初中到现在，很少有考试不是她拿全级第一的，就算偶尔失手，第一的人儿也都是她相熟的同班同学，而这学期开学考试第一的人名她从来没听过，想必是映洁奖学金获奖进来的新同学了。她当时知道成绩之后立刻翻遍了自己的手机通讯录，里面尽管有许多迫不得已添加的各集团少爷的联系方式，而这个名字还是没有找到。她实在是有点好奇，一是想知道这个人到底是何方神圣，二是这个名字她还怪喜欢的，叫白敬亭。

吴映洁回到了自己的座位，认定这典礼不能多呆，再呆下去说不定气出什么毛病，于是决定看到白敬亭长什么样之后就溜走，主意想好之后就开始闭幕养神，不再理会周遭了。颁奖典礼按部就班的进行，在校长冗长的发言和初中部获奖学生发言之后，吴映洁已经昏昏欲睡睁不开眼了。就在这时主持人终于念出了那个她等待已久的名字。她迅速睁开眼，定睛一看，一脸的难以置信。不会吧 ...... 是他。白敬亭就是刚刚制住她手臂的那个男生。

吴映洁内心顿时有一股无名火，心想这男的长得也不差，能得奖学金说明全方面优秀，怎么选女朋友的眼光这么差。正巧轮到白敬亭发表获奖感言：“敬爱的老师亲爱的同学们，我是高二 B 班的白敬亭，很荣幸今年获得高二级映洁奖学金 ...... ”吴映洁听不下去了，明明声音是好听的，为什么当自己听到会如坐针毡，比以往听到的时候还要难受。吴映洁决定不再留在这里折磨自己，起身离席，周围人都知道她的性子，也不阻拦。台上那人虽语音语调语速都看似不受影响，但目光一直紧紧跟随着吴映洁的背影，直到她离开礼堂。

** 02 **

从那天起，吴映洁总感觉好像去哪里都会见到白敬亭，星期一升旗，他在国旗下演讲；星期二去食堂，他就排在隔壁的隔壁的隔壁队伍；星期三去打羽毛球，看见他在旁边篮球场打篮球；星期四上化学实验课， AB 两个班一起上，结果又是他们俩搭档；星期五放学，好像也就只有在星期五这天，吴映洁见不到他。今天也是星期五，按理说吴映洁这样的人应该没什么烦恼才对，可是每到星期五放学的时候，她内心总感觉空落落的，今天尤甚，想着要不去散散心吧，于是让司机载她去了她的发小 —— 林莉先家。

林父和吴父是故交，在吴氏集团还未发展壮大之前两人就是好朋友了，是大学的同学兼舍友，后续林父选择继续深造，投身于前沿科学发展领域，而吴父创立了吴氏集团。两人大学毕业后走的路虽然大相径庭，可能就是因为两个人所处的行业井水不犯河水，使得两家的关系更进了一层。两家父母相熟两个孩子自然也亲密，虽然两人初中之后就不在同一个学校了但只要一有空就会往对方那里跑，两边父母也待对方如自己家的孩子般体贴关照。

今天进了阿先家，吴映洁觉得气氛好像不是很对，要知道平时阿先可是闹得不行，从她一进门就会开始和她热闹地谈天说地，打闹起来的，可今天怎么这么安静。“阿先？”吴映洁在门口试探地叫到。“诶诶！我在这里！”阿先从书房探出头来。这真是更奇怪了，阿先在她来的时候会趁机偷懒不学习她一清二楚。吴映洁顶着满脑袋的问号跟着阿先进了书房，没想到里面还有一个人在。

“是你？！”“你好。”两个人同时发出声音，混杂在了一起。坐在阿先书房的人可不就是白敬亭。“这 ...... 这怎么回事他怎么在这里？”吴映洁惊讶地问阿先。阿先看起来也很惊喜：“我就说你们一个学校的说不定认识，你看果然你们认识。”接着转过头对吴映洁说：“我之前不是在微信和你说，新找了一个很年轻的一股脑法语家教，就是他啊，你们一个班的吗，怎么认识的呀？”吴映洁震惊之余还没来得及回答，白敬亭倒先说话了：“我们不能算认识，只是知道有这个人而已，不熟。”把吴映洁所有还没说出来的话一股脑堵了回去。

虽然心里郁闷但其实也认为白敬亭说得没错，他们也就是每周碰到，化学实验课搭档，奖学金颁奖典礼有一点摩擦罢了，不仅不熟，还有仇咧。心里骂骂咧咧，但是看在阿先的面子也不想翻旧账，于是对阿先说：“啊那你们上课吧，我先回去啦，改天再来找你玩。”阿先见状连忙拦住，说：“诶诶你别走呀，你的法语不是也特别好嘛，一会你可以帮我练练对话呀。”禁不住阿先不住地摇晃她的手臂，再加上这段时间她们俩好姐妹很久没见了，还有她也想见识一下白敬亭的法语水平，于是答应了下来。

两个小时的口语二对一让阿先口干舌燥，她是知道她的好朋友吴映洁厉害的，但是没想到是这么厉害。自己的口语虽还行，但是一张嘴顶不过对面两张嘴，中间有一段时间阿先都懒得张嘴了，就看他们俩在那神仙打架。对话听起来都是今天天气怎么样，或者你的衣服很好看这类日常对话，但阿先看他们俩那架势总感觉马上就要干起架来，尤其是吴映洁说着说着突然开始说起了金融行业的专有名词，白敬亭也不甘示弱和她有来有回。设计专业词汇阿先就不太懂了，但是她知道要是再不按住他俩等会真打起来也说不定。赶紧叫停，跟他们说休息一下她去楼下准备点点心吃。出了书房阿先不由得叹息，小白老师平时可是温文尔雅的，可能今天才是真正的棋逢对手发挥出了自己的实力吧，边感叹边上厨房去了。

屋内气氛一度尴尬，还是吴映洁先忍受不了开的口：“刚刚都没来得及问你，为什么在做家教啊？”白敬亭看起来还是那样，冷静沉着，不苟言笑，回答她说：“补贴家用。”吴映洁听到这就识趣地闭嘴了，一开始在自己的通讯录里一个白姓的人都没找到，她就有预感，白的家庭应该不是很好，起码没有她那么好，而这样的人自尊心往往很强，所以如果怕说错话，不如不要说。

于是他们就这么安静的坐着，直到阿先回来。阿先拿了两个小蛋糕回来，在他们俩面前一人放了一个，说只有这个了你们吃吧我就不吃了。吴映洁懂，自顾自地拿了一个吃了起来，白敬亭不了解其中缘由，问道：“你怎么不吃？”阿先于是解释：“我从小就对鸡蛋过敏，这蛋糕我是不能吃的，你们吃吧别客气啦。”听了这一番话白敬亭也放下了手中的纸笔，吃了起来。果然一丝不苟的人干什么都是一丝不苟，等白敬亭吃完，残渣没有掉落一点，嘴边指尖没有一丝，不仅如此，连乘着蛋糕的纸杯都被他四四方方的叠好，才丢进了垃圾桶里。等嘴里没有食物之后，才眼神真挚地对阿先说了一句“好吃。”

从那天之后吴映洁总是在星期五往阿先家跑，吴父也知道阿先请了个很年轻的法语老师，既然又可以让女儿和阿先联络感情，又可以让女儿练习法语口语，何乐而不为？所以也没怎么管她。但十有八九吴映洁回来的时候都是气鼓鼓的，别问，问就是和白敬亭辩论又辩输了。

这周的星期五吴映洁回家放了书包也准备出门，迎面和一个女人撞了满怀，身着简约又不简单的服饰，香水的味道优雅而迷人，脸上的妆容也恰到好处。“姐！”吴映洁快乐地蹦蹦跳跳，原来是二姐吴映怡出差回来了。二姐看到她也很开心，从她出差到回来已经将近三个月，她可真是想念她们家里这个小霸王了。“姐你这次回来呆多久啊？”吴映洁好像突然想起来什么事一般，问了起来。“这次项目结束啦，你姐放一个月的假，天天陪你，开心不？”二姐回答道。

没想到吴映洁听了转身就想出门，二姐连忙拉住问她去哪，吴映洁说：“去阿先家，看她还有她那个讨人厌的法语老师。”“讨人厌的法语老师？你这个蛋糕也是带给法语老师的？”二姐看着妹妹手里的手工蛋糕，疑惑更深，阿先从小就对鸡蛋过敏，那这蛋糕肯定就是给别人的，给法语老师？可又说他讨厌是怎么回事。

“哦这个上次看他好像挺喜欢吃，就再给他带点咯。”吴映洁看似毫不在意的回答道。而作为过来人，二姐一看就知道这是怎么回事了，她拉着吴映洁的手进屋，在沙发上坐下，问道：“你当真讨厌那个法语老师？”吴映洁回答道：“对啊，我每次去都找他辩论，但是都赢不过他。”

“那为什么还每次都找他辩论呢。”

“提高我的法语口语技巧啊。”吴映洁理所当然的回答道。

“提高口语，专门找个老师就是了，为什么老是找他，还给他带蛋糕？”

吴映洁有点迷惑了，问到：“姐姐你到底是想说什么呀？”

吴映怡看她这个样子觉得有点可爱又有点好笑：“傻姑娘，你喜欢人家吧？”

吴映洁吓了一跳，连忙否认：“我不是我没有你别瞎说啊。”

二姐看该说的话也说了，具体要怎么做还得看妹妹自己怎么打算，于是拍了拍吴映洁的肩膀，起身，说：“你自己想一想吧。”然后就上楼了。

吴映洁心神一时不宁，但是还记得司机在门口等她，于是依然恍恍惚惚上了车，照旧前往阿先家。

** 03 **

到了阿先家的门口，按了好久的门铃也没人开门，掏出手机想要打给阿先，结果发现自己出门太恍惚，手机没电了也没发现，现在这手机一没电关机，跟一块砖真是没什么两样了。吴映洁下楼绕道大楼背后，发现阿先家所在的那一层楼灯都是黑的，看来想向邻居求助也不太行了。随身也没带现金的习惯，再加上她平日都是车接车送，没个导航也不知道怎么坐公共交通，这回可真是被无计可施了。吴映洁站在阿先家楼下不知所措，天色渐晚，等天黑了就更不好走路了，再加上吴映洁一直都很怕黑，所以她纠结了一会决定走到大马路上问个路看看。就在这时身后有人叫她：“吴映洁？”吴映洁应声回头，发现是白敬亭在她的身后。

“你有没有带充电宝？”“你有没有带手机？”没想到两人默契十足异口同声。两个人都笑了，吴映洁稍微有点起来的怕黑恐惧也荡然无存。白敬亭解释道：“提前到了就发现林莉先家没人，我手机也没电了就四周转了一圈等了一会，看这样子今天她是有事了，就算她发消息我们也看不到，要不我们先回家？”“好呀”，吴映洁语调愉悦地答应着，接着问：“你知道我家怎么回去吗？”白敬亭哭笑不得：“是你家又不是我家，我怎么知道。”“那怎么办啊 ...... ”吴映洁又开始忧心忡忡。白敬亭思考了一会说：“要不你先跟我回家。”看吴映洁一脸如临大敌地模样觉得好笑，但是还是补充道：“我家有人，我奶奶在家呢，给你手机充个电等开机了你给家人打个电话接你回去”

说完仿佛怕吴映洁不信似的，又补了一句“我家近，坐公交三站就到。吴映洁犹豫了一下答应了，充个电很快再加上家里有长辈在，不会发生什么，吧。吴映洁又想起刚刚姐姐跟她说的一番话，心想，这种程度的信任，是不是也算是喜欢的一种表现呢。

在白敬亭的带领下他们顺利的走到了公交站，从口袋里掏出四个硬币，自言自语地说：“幸好早上买菜省了几个硬币，不然这公交车都没法坐。”吴映洁听到，感到十分神奇，他还会自己买菜，那说不定还会自己做饭呢，愈发期待去他家看看了。现在正值下班高峰，又是星期五，人多密密麻麻的，好不容易挤上了一辆，吴映洁终于松了一口气。她用手臂轻轻圈着她带的蛋糕，不敢抱太紧怕自己把蛋糕挤坏了，也不敢抱太松不然别人一挤过来也会压坏。站了一会忽然觉得好像不挤了，可周围人确是一点没少。

偏头一看看到了一只青筋略微鼓起的手臂，又往另一边看看果然也有，是白敬亭用自己的手臂把她圈了起来，既和她保持了一定距离不至于冒犯，又把别人挡在了他的臂弯之外，就像是她护着小蛋糕一样，白敬亭也护着她。车内拥挤，温度本身就灼人，再加上她发现了白敬亭绅士的举动，脸瞬时间变得更加粉红。回头一瞄刚好对上白敬亭的眼睛，琥珀色的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，从脸到耳根也都是红扑扑的。白敬亭看她脸红，问到：“是不是太热了，你的脸也很红。”“啊？啊，对啊有一点热。”吴映洁支支吾吾地应着，慌忙把脸别了过去。

到了站，下车后吴映洁看着面前一排一排楼间距窄得两个人通过都有点挤的握手楼，心里惊讶神色却控制得很好。当真的进到白敬亭家里的时候神色也掩盖不住了，房间很小，看起来可能还没有她的小卧室大，但内设干净整洁，很像他的作风。白敬亭奶奶坐在小木质沙发上看电视，看到白敬亭身旁的吴映洁，欣喜得不得了，赶紧抓过她的手把她拉到沙发上坐下。白敬亭边帮她把手机充上电，边笑着说：“奶奶你可别吓着人家。”

奶奶根本不理，不住的夸吴映洁好看，眼睛明亮，鼻子挺拔，秀发柔顺，皮肤细滑，夸得吴映洁很是不好意思。和奶奶聊了一会天，想起了拿的蛋糕还没吃，于是打开了蛋糕请奶奶吃。奶奶开心地尝了一口，又推回给吴映洁，笑眯眯地说：“年纪大啦不能吃这么多甜的啦，还是你们小年轻吃吧。”白敬亭看了看表，对奶奶说：“奶奶准备睡了吧，我先进屋铺铺床。”说着进了里间。

看白敬亭不在，奶奶悄悄地问吴映洁：“你是不是我们小白的女朋友？”吴映洁连忙摆手：“不是不是我们就 …… 同学，对同学。”奶奶继续说到：“哎没事儿，年轻人就该有点青春的感觉，这些年小白独自照顾我真的不容易，小姑娘我觉得你不错，人也很温柔，希望你不要嫌家庭不好，他本身是个很好的孩子 …… ”吴映洁听得有点心酸，想必白敬亭很小便失去父母了。此时白敬亭正好从房里出来，奶奶的话音也就这么戛然而止。

白敬亭把奶奶安顿好，带上门出来，轻声问：“刚刚你们聊啥了？”吴映洁不想说那些可能会令白敬亭伤心的事，于是避重就轻，打趣道：“你奶奶问我是不是你的女朋友咧。”白敬亭眼神不自然的瞥向别处，挠挠头说：“这是我第一回带女孩儿回家，所以我奶奶才这么激动，你别介意啊。”嗯？吴映洁突然想起了什么，连忙问到：“不对我记得你是有女朋友的。”白敬亭看起来满脸问号，吴映洁接着提醒他：“颁奖典礼那时候的。”白敬亭恍然大悟，连忙解释说：“那个其实不是我女朋友，那是因为我怕你对她校园暴力，才这么说的，其实我根本不认识她。”

“诶！我是那样的人吗！”吴映洁不满地嚷嚷道。“嘘”白敬亭把食指放在嘴边，边笑边轻声说：“小声点儿奶奶睡了。”看吴映洁还是一副气鼓鼓的样子，接着说到：“是我先入为主了，你不是那样的人，你 …… ”“我怎么，你说啊。”吴映洁气鼓鼓的用气声回他。白敬亭看着她，咽了一口口水，像是下定了什么决心一般，说：“你是个温柔的小霸王。”吴映洁也笑了，吐槽说：“你这什么组词搭配。”

此时吴映洁心里早已如明镜，当听到白敬亭没有女朋友那一刻，她心中像放烟花般的欣喜，印证了了姐姐对她说的话，她呀，看来是真的喜欢上白敬亭了。

** 04 **

在等待家里司机来接她的时候，吴映洁眼睛不经意一瞟，瞟到了一个熟悉的红蓝物件。眼睛不由得放光，说到：“诶白敬亭？没想到优等生也玩游戏机哦～”白敬亭顺着她的目光望去，走过去把 switch 拿了起来，说：“你说这个？之前写游戏攻略的奖励。”表情看起来有点小得意。“哦？”哦？吴映洁一下就来了兴趣：“什么游戏？”“就当时我上朋友家，玩了一下午朋友的游戏机，玩的塞尔达，回来写了篇攻略投稿，被官方采纳了，就送了我一台。”“哇 …… ”吴映洁也是不由得发出惊叹，可能是从小使用电子设备的时间受到严格的控制，导致她一直没怎么玩过游戏，后来长大了之后再玩也总是操作不来。

“现在等着也是等着，要不要玩一下小游戏打发一下时间？”白敬亭看她一脸崇拜的小表情，忍不住提议到。“好啊，可是我玩游戏不是很擅长诶。”吴映洁犹犹豫豫的接过了手柄。“没事儿，我教你。”说着坐在她旁边，驾轻就熟的打开了小游戏。

那是一个双人配合做饭的小游戏，两个手柄操控着两个小人儿切菜绞肉上蒸笼上菜洗盘子。刚开始吴映洁手忙脚乱的，各种食材在空中飞来飞去，都是白敬亭跑来跑去地接，就这样也还有不少掉落在地上。不出意料第一局满分三颗星一颗都没拿到。要说吴映洁有什么特点，其中之一就是不达目的不罢休那种执着。吴映洁一看这结果感觉一股劲就上来了，又拉着白敬亭重新打这一关，打到第三遍，战况逐渐胶着，终于，结果出来了，三星过关。吴映洁开心得举起双手对向白敬亭，白敬亭配合地和她轻轻击了一掌，两个人脸上都带着无法掩饰的笑意。

吴映洁盯着白敬亭看了好一会，看得白敬亭有点怀疑是不是自己脸上粘了什么，问到：“你看我干嘛？”要说吴映洁还有什么特点，之二就是她不是那种遮遮掩掩的人，直率就是她本身，吴映洁深吸一口气，说：“我看我好像挺喜欢你。”白敬亭看起来不敢相信好像又有点惊喜，嘴微微张了张最终还是没有说出一句话。时间一度静止，就在这时，吴映洁的手机突然响了起来，把两个人都吓了一跳。原来是家里来接她的司机到了。

白敬亭送她下楼，这期间两个人一路无言。在吴映洁上车之前，她看向白敬亭，认真地说：“我很想知道你对我是什么感觉，但是这可能对你来说太突然了，没关系我等你。”说罢上了车。从后视镜中，吴映洁看见白敬亭在路边站了很久，一直都没有动过，一直站着直至车转弯再也看不见。

从那天之后，吴映洁总觉得白敬亭对她有一种疏离的客气，见面就简简单单的一句“你好”，就连化学实验课，白敬亭也只是默默地做着实验，不多说一句话。吴映洁觉得有点后悔，有点伤心，后悔自己是不是不该这么快就表达心意，伤心自己的初恋就这么还没开始就结束了。心里想着事情的时候是真的不应该同时做实验，本来一个简简单单浓硫酸稀释的准备工作，吴映洁拿着水就往浓硫酸里倒，把水倒进浓硫酸，水浮在浓硫酸表面发生化学反应，放出大量的热，导致水猛烈沸腾起来，挟着硫酸四处飞溅，一时间水与浓硫酸迸溅得吴映洁衣服上手上到处都是。吴映洁还没回过神来手已经被身旁人抓了过去，迅速拽到洗手池旁，打开水流到最大，一把把她的双手塞到了水龙头底下。

这时候她好像才反应了过来自己刚刚做了什么，连忙和身边的人解释到：“没事的实验室里的浓硫酸实际上浓度也不是特别高 …… ”话说到一半看到白敬亭铁青的脸色，意识到他是真的生气了，赶紧自觉把小嘴抿得紧紧的。

冲了一会水，吴映洁还是忍不住发问了：“你在担心我吗白白。”“嗯”白敬亭的声音听不出波澜，要是不是他脸色不妙，还真看不出他在生气。“你担心我，那你是喜欢我吗。”白敬亭默默不说话。吴映洁真是恨他是个木头，等周五一放学又直奔阿先家。

自从阿先知道吴映洁喜欢自己的法语老师之后，就把他介绍给她的男性朋友做家教，而不让他再给自己上课了。一是这样可以避免自己总是和朋友喜欢的人单独共处一室的局面，二是这样每周五她们就可以尽情的吐槽这块大木头了。阿先听吴映洁讲完这周化学课发生的事之后，言之凿凿白敬亭肯定是喜欢吴映洁的。吴映洁还是不太相信，不相信有人可以这么冷静的喜欢。阿先灵机一动，在吴映洁耳边悄悄出了一个主意。吴映洁一听第一反应是玩这么大？阿先一脸势在必得，最终吴映洁禁不住上了阿先的贼船。

** 05 **

白敬亭听到阿先的消息的时候也是一个星期五，他收到消息立刻和他的学生推掉了这周的补习，打了个车前往 MG 市立医院。

等他冲上加护病房 7 楼的时候，整层楼一片安静，只有一间房亮着灯。白敬亭推门进去，看见阿先站在床边，床上躺着的是吴映洁。阿先看到他来了，说到：“吴映洁刚刚从二楼跌下，头朝地直接昏迷了，医生说脑内部受损很严重，有很大可能会再也醒不过来了。

吴映洁这时候就躺在床上装死，大气也不敢出怕被发现她是装的。白敬亭看来是真的受到了冲击，也没注意为何加护病房没有挂病例牌，或是吴映洁手腕没有住院的腕带等细节，神情凝重，从一进门目光就从未从吴映洁身上离开。阿先看这情况，自觉悄悄出了去，并帮他们把门带上了。

吴映洁闭着眼睛等了半天也没动静，心想白敬亭不会直接走了吧，那到时候她再出现在学校真的是颜面丧尽自取其辱了，当初就不该听信阿先的鬼话。就在吴映洁陷入羞愧不已的情绪之中，恨不得就此自尽的时候，突然感觉自己的手上覆上一层温暖。白敬亭用双手握住了自己的手。吴映洁顿时身体僵直，脑子里除了一个想法，其他想法都没有了。要是现在打开吴映洁的脑子，一定全都是“他握我的手了”的弹幕密密麻麻刷过。

这时白敬亭说话了，声音略带哭腔：“吴映洁，吴映洁，你是骗子吗，你不是说等我的吗 …… 我还没给你回答啊 …… ”吴映洁听到这心噔的一下，心仿佛被揪住般隐隐作痛。“对不起对不起，我喜欢你，我很喜欢你，但是我觉得配不上你一直不敢回应，对不起对不起 …… ”吴映洁听不下去了，他听起来真的好伤心，内心被愧疚胀满，她睁开眼坐了起来，头也不敢抬：“对不起白白，骗了你。其实我没有事。”下一秒落入了一个温暖的怀抱，抱得紧紧的，过了不知道多久，白敬亭终于松了手，像是终于从阿先的恶作剧之中缓过神来，佯装恶狠狠的摇了摇吴映洁的肩膀：“你 …… 啊 ——— 你这个妖精。”吴映洁又心疼又愧疚，但是看他好像没有生她的气，于是赶紧说到：“对不起对不起，这都是阿先的主意！”

白敬亭无奈的笑了，看来这个小祖宗他是逃不过了，伸手又把吴映洁揽在了怀里，把头埋在了她的颈窝，说：“你真喜欢我这样的人？”“拜托！”吴映洁一把把白敬亭扶正，双手按着他的肩膀，义正严辞的说：“大哥，你好得不能再好了，专家建议：建议你立刻收了我这个妖精。”白敬亭也笑了，没想到传言里飞扬跋扈的大小姐还这么古灵精怪呢。“大哥这个称呼，熟悉得很啊。”白敬亭笑着说，一边边再一次把对面的人儿拉回了自己的怀里。

阿先透过病房门口小玻璃隔板偷瞄了一眼，发现房里两人已抱在一起互诉衷肠，自己下了楼，走入了夜色中，默默深藏功与名。

**TBC**

饱：我再稍稍解释一下厚，其实一开始酒知道甜的名字的时候就有一点好感的，他能拿奖学金本来就很优秀，在颁奖典礼上见到容貌更是对她胃口，而且当时甜英雄救美酒虽然气，但是内心其实也是欣赏的。

但当时她以为甜是有女朋友，所以一边不自觉的会在日常中注意到甜，但是潜意识里气自己会对有女朋友的甜有这样的情感，所以不自觉就自己把这种情感定义为讨厌了，后来经姐姐点醒才正视了自己的感情，正好又知道了甜并没有女朋友的事实。

她在甜家露出了可爱的一面，甜也是很心动的但是自觉自己的身份和她不相配，多少会有些自卑，于是一直不敢回应她的情感，直到酒设计骗他，导致他最后的清晰地认识到了自己对酒的爱，这份爱让他有了回应酒的感情的自信和勇气。

还有一篇甜视角，对应的是另一首歌哦，已经在写啦。


	2. 喜欢

** 01 **

白敬亭站在气势雄伟的白色大理石校门前良久，身边不断经过身着同样校服的学生们，可能是他一动不动像个雕塑，也有可能是因为他本身容貌就像精心雕琢过的雕塑，来往人群不少侧身望向他，而他丝毫不为所动。过了很久很久，最后终于他还是深吸一口气，迈了进门。

今天是他第一天到 MG 上学，也是开学摸底考的日子，说不紧张是不可能的，而紧张并不是因为考试，而是因为这所学校本身。

MG 英语实验学校作为私立高级中学，即使学费高昂，也因为它完备的硬件设施，优秀的师资资源，最重要的是每年产出的优秀毕业生众多，而使得这座城市甚至是全国家长纷至沓来。而这所学校还不是有钱就可以上，每年小升初和中考时期， MG 学校会单独设立考题进行招生，不仅仅有常规科目语数英等，还会有英语即兴演讲，团队合作展示等考验综合素质的关卡，最后选出最优秀的 300 人，分为十个班进入学校学习。

若是不幸在这两个考试中没有被选中，那再想要进去比登天还难，但还是有两个办法，其一，父母在官场中身居极高之位，这本身就很难，另一个方法更是难上加难， MG 中学大股东吴氏集团曾为庆贺小女儿生辰，专门设立映洁奖学金，所有适龄学生均可参加，六个年级每个年级每年仅有一个人可获此殊荣。若是获得该奖学金则不仅可以立刻在下一学年转入 MG 学校各年级的精英 B 班接受教育，并且余下的中学学习生涯学杂费食宿费校服费等所有费用全免。诱人的条件使得每年参考人数水涨船高，最终选拔出来的人选也是精英中的精英，使得 MG 中学更加名声大噪。

白敬亭很早就知道这所中学，可在他的潜意识里从未把自己和这所学校联系起来过。他自认是个很聪明的人，事实也确实如此，无论是接受新的知识还是学习心的技能永远都比别人快。他本来只想做个在普通学校读书的普通优等生，以后找一个喜欢的工作，每个月可以满足自己日常所需，又可以给爸妈打一点就成。可最令人心痛的惨剧总是会发生在最平凡的家庭，在他高一上学期平凡的一天，他的父母遭遇了一场车祸，当场身亡，本来幸福的家庭只留下白敬亭和他年迈的奶奶。

毫无预兆的变故逼迫着少年不得不成长，以前从未操心过的柴米油盐竟然也像是胸口的大山，压得少年喘不过气来。就在那个时候他想到了映洁奖学金。

在事故发生之后直到他在高二那年获得映洁奖学金之前，其中崩溃过无数次，有时候是在突然没有热水的清晨，有时候是在寒风凛冽的冬夜，有时候是买菜掏钱时的囊中羞涩，有时候却是照顾奶奶时的力不从心。但他又无数次的抗了下来，一边打工，一边没日没夜的学习。学理数，学外语，就像一块永远吸不饱的海绵，贪婪地吸进所遇到的所有水分，一点一点的膨大。原来一夜之间的成长是真实存在的，他的朋友们都深切感知到他的变化，本来一个痞帅的每天自称“小爷”的人，自那天之后变得沉默寡言，遇事深思熟虑，俨然一个成熟的大人了。

他最好的两个朋友王嘉尔和魏大勋看在眼里， 心痛不已，也曾私下里想要给白敬亭塞点钱帮点忙，但都被白敬亭礼貌的回绝了。在得知他在准备申请映洁奖学金之后，他们都不约而同的大大降低打搅白敬亭的频率，不再像往常一样成天拉着他疯闹了。有时候朋友存在的意义并不是他能给你什么，他的存在的本身所带来陪伴，就已经给予了无限力量。

人生艰难的一关白敬亭还是抗过去了，而今天，就是他第一天作为 MG 学校的学生上学的日子。

** 02 **

一进校门就看到了一个在电脑页面上多次看到的面孔，吴映洁。

白敬亭内心其实是有点感激她的，若不是她的存在，也就不会有映洁奖学金，他现在也就不会站在这里了。但是他对吴映洁还是有敬而远之的打算，传言她嚣张跋扈目中无人，谁也动不得，谁也惹不得，这种程度的人物还是接触的越少越好，毕竟自己只想顺顺利利的毕业，绝不想惹什么麻烦。可白敬亭初来乍到，谁也不认识，时常名字和面孔都对应不上，唯一清楚地知道名字和面孔的，就是吴映洁了，这也不怪他每次都会注意到她。 一番观察下来，白敬亭内心确认了，这个女生确实是嚣张得很。从不吝啬展示她的才学，且旁人对于她的一切夸赞都欣然收下，虽说她确实有这个资本，但作为从小接受“人无论如何都要谦虚”这种教育的白敬亭来说，实在是有点冲击他一直以来接受的理念了。

其实白敬亭对她本身还是挺好奇的，但由于他们不同班，入学一个月了也未有接触，白敬亭内心庆幸不接触就不会有麻烦，而又有小遗憾，若是某一天和这种人有了交集，不知道人生会精彩成什么样呢。他当时也是预料不到，这一天很快就来了。

奖学金颁奖典礼就要开始了，白敬亭刚走进礼堂，就听到了吴映洁在气势汹汹地讲话

“ ...... 那你呢？那你男朋友呢？”

这是什么节奏？白敬亭目光不由得忘了过去，结果就看到吴映洁一副要当场揍人的神色。虽在白敬亭入学以来的观察中吴映洁从不欺凌他人，但他也说不好，他对吴映洁也不熟悉，按照他以往道听途说对富家女的印象，也许这个小祖宗今天就要在大庭广众之下“大开杀戒”也不一定。他赶紧快走两步赶过去，握住了吴映洁看起来快要扬起的手臂。

吴映洁看起来很惊讶，随即挣扎了两下，发现挣扎不开，气冲冲地说到：“你谁啊？抓我干嘛？！”

白敬亭联想到她刚刚说的话，就势编了下去：“我是她的男朋友，我不能让你打她。”

“谁？”

白敬亭抬了抬下下巴示意。

吴映洁看起来好像更生气了，但白敬亭好像并不觉得可怕，反而觉得她有点像炸了毛的猫。“大哥你哪只眼看到我要打她，她说我谣言难道我要忍气吞声？”吴映洁对他怒目而视。

白敬亭放开了她，但还是没放下他对吴映洁的偏见，于是接着说到：“她说你谣言确实不对，但你也不能打她。”

“大哥你是听不懂人话吗，我没有要打她！”

这么一听，白敬亭有点想明白了，觉得也有道理，自己确实前因后果都不知道，就因为自己胡思乱想，擅自认为吴映洁要开始打人了，但事已至此，还是要继续假装一个护女友心切的男朋友：“既然这样那，你跟她道个歉吧。”

吴映洁看起来又要炸毛，还是旁边的女生宁息人事先道了歉，吴映洁一句话也没说，只是鼻子轻哼一声就扭头离去了。事情到这也算是告一段落，但不知为何听了女生的“谢谢”也没有让白敬亭有多开心，他有点察觉到，自己好像犯了先入为主的错误了，会不会一直以来是自己误会吴映洁？

也多亏白敬亭的获奖感言背的熟练，带着这样纠结的心思演讲旁人也丝毫没有察觉，就只是在吴映洁中途离席的时候，他没管理好自己的目光，一路跟随她知道她消失在礼堂门外。

** 03 **

典礼结束之后学生放学四散而去，白敬亭也不例外，在门口开了一辆共享单车直奔烧烤摊而去。

到了烧烤摊，王嘉尔和魏大勋早已在那坐着了，看到白敬亭来，都站起来拉他来坐下。这个年纪的臭屁男生，已经开始有想要耍帅装酷的苗头，抽烟还是有点过，往往从喝酒装起。而在这个年纪，基本上是无法理解苦涩的啤酒有什么喝头的，往往尝了一两口就偷偷倒掉，开始疑惑大人发明啤酒到底有什么意义。但是不耍帅吧又忍不住，最后的结果就是三个人面前摆了三瓶菠萝啤。

白敬亭这个时候可以算是和他出生以来最灰暗的日子告别，脸上的笑容又逐渐回复，他的朋友们也觉着以往那个白敬亭又回来了，三人本身许久未见，在加上另外两人刚收到了关于白敬亭的消息，最后还是魏大勋忍不住，提起了话题：“小白，听说你交女朋友了啊。”脸上尽是调侃的意味。

白敬亭正喝着菠萝啤，差点一口喷了出来。真是好事不出门，坏事传千里，真的没有什么时候比现在更想让他撤回今天自己行为的了。放下易拉罐连忙摆手说：“不是你们想的那回事。”前因后果这么一说，说的白敬亭又是为自己今天的行为懊悔不已，红了耳根，身旁两人也是唯恐天下不乱，“哦哦哦哦哦 ~ ”地起哄了起来。这气氛让白敬亭有点恍惚，仿佛让他生活产生巨变的事故从未发生一般，他是真的很感谢这两个朋友，也就他们两个真的没有愧对“有福同享有难同当”这句老话，顿时感慨万千，眼里不禁起了些微不可查的细雾。

话题换了好几轮，烧烤也吃了好几波，白敬亭今天发生的小插曲又被王嘉尔提起了。他问到：“小白哥，你说那个吴映洁，是不是真的是校霸啊？”

白敬亭白了摆手，正色道：“首先，我都跟你说了多少次了，不要叫我哥我就比你大几个月，你这么一叫显得我好老似的 …… ”

王嘉尔忙不迭地回应：“好的哥，知道了哥。”又把白敬亭逗笑了，用力捶了他几拳。王嘉尔一副“我好柔弱”的样子，颇有一种今天就要碰他瓷的架势，魏大勋还在旁边唯恐天下不乱地起哄。三人闹了一阵，好不容易安静了下来，白敬亭接着说到：“飞扬跋扈是真的，也确实和在网上搜的照片看起来一样漂亮。但是校霸我觉得可能不是，我倒觉得像 ...... ”像炸毛的猫。白敬亭是这么想的，但是一想到如果此话出口，必定又要被调笑一番，于是嘴上及时刹了车，还好其他两人也没多问。

学生时代的友谊总是开展得莫名其妙，白敬亭和王嘉尔是借过校服裤的交情，当时白敬亭系在校服裤内的拉绳不知为何断了，裤子不住地往下掉，眼看紧接着要上体育课，王嘉尔雪中送炭，好心把自己多带的一条借给了他，才让白敬亭躲过了提着裤子在操场上跑 1000 米的尴尬局面。和魏大勋相熟的故事就更好笑了，他们两个人本来不同班，按理说是没什么机会有交集的，然而有一天下午放学，两个人都急跑着想去抢篮球场场地，冲到楼梯口的时候一下子撞在一起，双双滚下了台阶，最后结果一个左手骨折一个右手骨折。这篮球也打不成了，变成每天搭伙去校医室换药，活脱脱一对难兄难弟。

学生时代的友情纯粹又真挚，就这样轻松地和这样的朋友喝酒吃肉，谈笑聊天的时光，看似平常，但珍贵。这样的时光就像是人生慢慢星河里面一颗忽明忽暗的星，平时不曾想起，但偶然一瞥，顺带回想起那段平凡而快乐的时光，却比空洞无实的励志话语更加温暖，更能赋予人好好活着的力量。

** 04 **

白敬亭的生活终于看起来有有点正常学生的样了。星期一和大家一起升旗，星期二去饭堂抢糖醋排骨，星期三打篮球，星期四上实验课。要说有什么不一样，实际上还是有的，每周的星期五放学之后白敬亭会到一个女孩家里，两人共处一室。听起来好像有点暧昧，实际情况却不是那么回事。白敬亭是去给女孩儿当口语陪练，赚点生活费的。

能找到这一份好差事白敬亭内心也是十分惊喜，当时是在一个实习公众号上看到林莉先的招聘广告，抱着试一试的心态投了简历，本以为自己年纪这么小不会有结果，没想到面试进行的十分顺利，得到了这份美差。白敬亭暗自分析了一番，想着应该这口语林莉先本来就不是为了应试而准备，再加上可能认为同龄人交流起来不会有压力，更加自在，自己才有这个机会获得这份兼职。当他接到录用消息的时候感慨不已，甚至产生了“命运是不是开始放过他了”的想法，然而要是他能预料这份兼职会给他带来什么，他就会知道是他多虑了。

今天白敬亭也准时到了林莉先家，听她说等会会有个朋友过来，也是 MG 中学的，但没说名字。林莉先也是对自己的朋友有多出名不够了解，要是她提前跟白敬亭说了名字，白敬亭也不至于这么猝不及防再次见到她了。

两人人默默再书房坐了一会，就听到门口一个熟悉的声音：“阿先？”这个声音这么熟悉，究竟是谁呢。等白敬亭灵光一闪，想到是谁的同时，林莉先也带着那人进来了。

白敬亭的“你好。”和吴映洁的“是你？”连个声音在空中相撞，白敬亭神情镇静，而吴映洁一脸诧异。

“这 ...... 这怎么回事他怎么在这里？”吴映洁惊讶地问阿先。阿先看起来也很惊喜：“我就说你们一个学校的说不定认识，你看果然你们认识。”接着转过头对吴映洁说：“我之前不是在微信和你说，新找了一个很年轻的法语家教，就是他啊，你们一个班的吗，怎么认识的呀？”吴映洁震惊之余还没来得及回答，白敬亭见状赶紧撇清关系说：“我们不能算认识，只是知道有这个人而已，不熟。”

吴映洁看似对他刚说的话略微有些不爽，但也没有揪着话题不放，对阿先说到：“啊那你们上课吧，我先回去啦，改天再来找你玩。”阿先见状连忙拦住，说：“诶诶你别走呀，你的法语不是也特别好嘛，一会你可以帮我练练对话呀。”禁不住林莉先不住地摇晃吴映洁的手臂。吴映洁好像很吃这一套，表情为难了一下最后也还是答应了。不瞒说，白敬亭见她留了下来还是有一点开心的，毕竟他开学以来作为一个“吴映洁观察员”已经许久，这也才是第二次有机会说话，而上一次的对话实在是不能称得上交流。

刚开始吴映洁好像没打算插手，中途对话到一半，突然就加入了，也不知怎么回事，就变成了他们俩一对一辩论，阿先在旁边看着一脸无奈。可能是真怕他们两个打起来，阿先自告奋勇说暂停休息一下，她去拿点点心回来。

阿先离去之后房间里就只有白敬亭和吴映洁两个人，白敬亭不怎么介意安静不说话的局面，旁边吴映洁好像有点坐不住，先开的口：“刚刚都没来得及问你，为什么在做家教啊？”白敬亭思考了一下，觉得这个问题好像涉及隐私了，难得的是他并不觉得反感，还决定实话实说：“补贴家用。”

本以为女孩会追问下去，没想到房间里又归于平静。白敬亭诧异的偏头看她，就看到了她一脸好奇但是又拼命忍住不问的模样，顿觉有些好笑，又有点感动。这女孩，看来很了解人心啊，怕伤他自尊，决定什么都不问。其实也不怕她知道自己的家世，白敬亭心想，不知为何，他宁愿对她实话实说也不愿意骗她。但既然她不问，自己也就没必要提起了。

这时阿先拿了两个小蛋糕回来，在他们俩面前一人放了一个，说只有这个了你们吃吧我就不吃了。吴映洁已经自顾自地拿了一个吃了起来，白敬亭不解，向阿先问道：“你怎么不吃？”阿先于是解释：“我从小就对鸡蛋过敏，这蛋糕我是不能吃的，你们吃吧别客气啦。”听了这一番话白敬亭觉得也不用再客气，于是放下了手中的纸笔，吃了起来。等白敬亭吃完，把乘着蛋糕的纸杯四四方方的叠好，丢进了垃圾桶里。嘴里细嚼慢咽结束之后，真诚地说了一句“好吃。”

** 05 **

今天也是要陪练的星期五，等搭公交到了林莉先家敲了许久门，也无人应答。白敬亭掏出手机一看，自己这手机竟然在关键时刻没电关机了。于是决定先四周转转，一会再回来看看林莉先有没有回来。

大概转了 20 分钟，回来再看，还是无人应答。等也是黑的，看来今天有事出去了。白敬亭想了想决定先回家给手机充个电，然后再联系林莉先看看什么情况，要是还需要陪练他再过来也不远。转头准备走看到一个女孩拎着一个小纸盒风风火火地迎面跑过来，略过了他冲进了林莉先家的那栋楼。看身形好像是吴映洁？也穿着 MG 学校的校服，是她吗？白敬亭心想。

自从那一次在林莉先家相遇之后，白敬亭几乎每周都可以在林莉先家碰到吴映洁，每次碰到她都不服气的要和他口语辩论。白敬亭棋逢对手，倒也乐得陪她闹，每次都说的她哑口无言，但脸上分明是不服气的，于是下一次就会在阿先家见到她，带着她的新辩题向白敬亭发起挑战。

在这一来一回之中，白敬亭好像有点察觉，自己对吴映洁的情感好像有一点不一样，但是他明白，做朋友是可以的，若是想要更进一步，不是他这样的人该想的事。所以一直以来他都克制守己，从未被他人看出一丝苗头。

白敬亭想转身叫住吴映洁，无奈那人跑得飞快，等他回头的时候早已没了身影。他赶紧追上去，想把阿先家没人的消息告诉她，楼梯上到一半，又是那个人影匆匆跑了下来。在楼梯的灯光下白敬亭看清了，是吴映洁没错，转身叫她：“吴映洁，吴映洁。”

可能是声音太小，吴映洁并没有听到，又风一般跑下楼了。她干嘛呢？白敬亭无奈的想，又跟着她下了楼去。

下了楼，人早已不见踪影，白敬亭一脸问号，但想着她可能是有什么急事。准备自己走了的时候，吴映洁的身影又出现了，是从楼面背后走出来的。可以啊这姑娘，还知道去楼背后确认灯光。看她这次不跑了，连忙大声叫住她：“吴映洁！”

这回她听到了，一个猛回头，“你有没有带充电宝？”“你有没有带手机？”两人异口同声，紧接着两个人都笑了。白敬亭解释道：“提前到了就发现林莉先家没人，我手机也没电了就四周转了一圈等了一会，看这样子今天她是有事了，就算她发消息我们也看不到，要不我们先回家？”

“好呀”，吴映洁答应的倒是痛快，但接下来的话让白敬亭哭笑不得：“你知道我家怎么回去吗？”白敬亭无奈的回答道：“是你家又不是我家，我怎么知道。”

“那怎么办啊 ...... ”吴映洁看起来很忧虑的样子。她这委屈巴巴样子白敬亭可看不下去，想了想，说：“要不你先跟我回家。”看吴映洁一脸如临大敌地模样觉得自己好像有点图谋不轨，连忙补充道：“我家有人，我奶奶在家呢，给你手机充个电等开机了你给家人打个电话接你回去。”说完还怕吴映洁不信，赶紧又补了一句：“我家近，坐公交三站就到。”

女孩看起来有点犹豫，这犹豫让白敬亭慌的不行，本来自己真没想干什么，她这一犹豫弄得他自己都怀疑是不是潜意识里居心叵测了。还好最后吴映洁还是答应了，这份信任着实让白敬亭松了一口气。

** 06 **

白敬亭带着吴映洁走到了他平时坐车的公交站，掏了掏口袋，找到了四个硬币。庆幸地自言自语：“幸好早上买菜剩了几个硬币，不然这公交车都没法坐。”

周五的下班高峰期人格外的多，他们等了两班公交都没挤上去，白敬亭有点担忧吴映洁，不知道这身子娇弱的富家小姐能不能顶得住这沙丁鱼罐头般的公交车，最后第三班车来的时候，他们终于挤了上去。白敬亭一直在观察着吴映洁的表情，担心她露出不满或是厌恶的表情，但是都没有，她好像甚至还觉得挺好玩，脸上洋溢着笑意，这让白敬亭顿时又对她改观不少。

上了车，白敬亭故意找了两个支撑点，把吴映洁圈在了里面，为她分担一些旁人的挤压。即使那么多次在阿先家相见，他们之间的距离也从未这么近过，她的发梢仿佛就在他的鼻翼，散发着清新的味道，像糖一样甜美。

闻起来好像很好吃。这想法一出现在白敬亭的脑海，就一发不可收拾，他的耳朵脖子面颊迅速涨得通红，就算他不断的暗示自己，只是人太多了，太热了，逐渐变快变响的心跳也让他实在骗不过自己。真真是痛并快乐着，白敬亭心想，闭上了眼睛。下一秒一睁开，女孩一对明眸就在他眼前，吓了他一跳，干嘛这样看着我，怪可爱的。

气温的原因女孩的脸也红扑扑的，白敬亭赶忙就势隐瞒过去：“是不是太热了，你的脸也很红。”“啊啊，对啊有一点热。”吴映洁回答道，把脸别了过去。白敬亭再次松了一口气，还好没被她发现自己脸红是因为她。真是奇怪，怎么自己面对她总是提心吊胆的。

到了白敬亭家里，发现奶奶正在看电视，完了这下有得吴映洁受的了，他心想。自己的奶奶一直都特别喜欢女孩，在有了白敬亭这个孙子之后自知抱孙女的愿望没戏了，就从白敬亭初中的时候就开始念叨，如果他交个了女朋友一定要带回来给奶奶看看，但一直到高中，从来也只带过王嘉尔魏大勋来过家里，而如今现在这个状况，奶奶肯定会以为吴映洁是他的女朋友了。

果不其然，奶奶一看到吴映洁就亲切的把她拉到了身边。白敬亭连忙跟奶奶说：“奶奶你可别吓着人家。”按照他对奶奶的理解，他说的这话是当定耳旁风了。这不，奶奶已经拉着吴映洁聊上了。以往带朋友们来家里，虽然也对自己的奶奶客客气气，但像今天这样和奶奶聊得这么开心白敬亭也是第一次见识。不由得内心对吴映洁还多了一分敬佩，毕竟一老一少年龄差在那里，能聊的这么顺畅足以可见吴映洁对长辈的和温柔。

白敬亭看向她的目光愈发温柔，看了一会感觉再这么看下去可能要出事，赶紧看了看表找了个借口，对奶奶说：“奶奶准备睡了吧，我先进屋铺铺床。”强迫自己的眼睛可以暂时离开吴映洁一会。

将奶奶安顿好之后白敬亭把门带上，客厅里只剩下了他们两个人。白敬亭还是好奇，偷偷问道：“刚刚你们聊啥了？”没想到吴映洁说：“你奶奶问我是不是你的女朋友咧。”果然，白敬亭就知道会发生这种事，挠着头解释道：“这是我第一回带女孩儿回家，所以我奶奶才这么激动，你别介意啊。”

听到这话吴映洁好像突然激动了起来：“不对，我记得你是有女朋友的。”

女朋友？我这母胎 solo 这么多年哪来的女朋友？

吴映洁接着补充：“颁奖典礼那时候的。”居然忘了这茬。

“那个其实不是我女朋友，那是因为我怕你对她校园暴力，才这么说的，其实我根本不认识她。”白敬亭真诚的解释道。

“诶！我是那样的人吗！”吴映洁看起来有点生气。但是她生气地时候好像更可爱了啊。

“嘘，小声点啊奶奶睡了。”白敬亭脸上尽是瞒不住的笑意。

“是我先入为主了，你不是那样的人，你 ........ ”你特别可爱。

“我怎么，你说啊。”吴映洁气鼓鼓的。

白敬亭咽了咽口水，还是没敢说出心里话，改口说道：“你是个温柔的小霸王。”

“你这什么词组搭配。”吴映洁也笑了。

这件事能跟她讲清楚，真好啊。

** 07 **

在等家里司机来接吴映洁的时候，她也没闲着，一下子就看到了白敬亭的 Switch ：“诶白敬亭？没想到优等生也玩游戏哦 ~ ”既然你提起了，也就不怪我嘚瑟了，白敬亭心想。走过去把游戏机拿了起来，故意装作云淡风轻的说：“你说这个？之前写游戏攻略的奖励。”

“哦？什么游戏？”这反响看起来比白敬亭想象中的还好。

“就当时我上朋友家，玩了一下午朋友的游戏机，玩的塞尔达，回来写了篇攻略投稿，被官方采纳了，就送了我一台。”

“哇 ........ ”吴映洁发出了惊叹的声音。这也有点夸张了吧白敬亭心想。但是后来白敬亭提议两个人玩一下小游戏打发时间之后，白敬亭就知道吴映洁这惊叹一点也不夸张了，她是真的不太会打游戏，不是谦虚的那种。

一个做菜的小游戏愣是厨房着了好几次火，导致第一局结束的时候一颗星都没有。其实白敬亭是不介意的，甚至还挺开心，他本以为吴映洁是一个完美无缺的人，当他发现了吴映洁也有不擅长的事的时候，顿时觉得好像吴映洁是个真实存在的人，而不是机器人了。一种这个人有血有肉的感觉。

吴映洁虽然不擅长，但是不服输的劲还是无人可比，白敬亭也陪着她较真。当最后终于打出三星的时候吴映洁开心的丢下手柄向他举起了双手，白敬亭也毫不犹豫的双手覆了上去，算是轻轻地击了一掌。吴映洁不知道的是，当白敬亭碰到她的手的时候，心跳漏的那一拍。

一局打完看时间也不早了，就没再继续打。而这时候白敬亭发现，吴映洁好像盯他着很久没有转移过视线了。“你看我干吗？”白敬亭心虚的问，没想到等到了不曾想到过的答案。

“我看我好像挺喜欢你。”

白敬亭疯了，首先是怀疑这句话是不是吴映洁说的，可这房子里就他们两个人，还能是谁？其次是怀疑吴映洁是不是在逗自己，可看她这认真的表情，好像不是会开这种玩笑的样子。思前想后，白敬亭终于向想到了最有可能的答案，但是这个答案让他更加混乱了，那就是吴映洁可能真的是喜欢他。

脑子里思绪转了百八十圈，而实际上时间并没有过去多久，正当他不知所措嘴巴张了又合也没说出话来的时候，吴映洁的手机突然响了，把两个人都下了一跳，原来是来接她的司机到了。

一路上白敬亭心乱如麻，身旁的吴映洁也沉默不语。情感上白敬亭真的很想立刻就紧紧拥抱她，可是若就这么轻易答应，对她来说好像不太负责，毕竟他们的家境实在是差得太多太多。直到吴映洁上车前，她才又说话了：“我很想直到你对我是什么感觉，但是这可能对你来说太突然了，没关系我等你。”

白敬亭站在路边目送载着吴映洁的车远去，内心又甜又酸。

若只是自己单方面喜欢人家还好，现在这种情况反而磨灭了白敬亭所有和她有交集的勇气。而因为的化学实验课，事情又发生了转机。当时是在做浓硫酸稀释的准备工作，旁边的吴映洁就把水倒到了浓硫酸里。

白敬亭看到这情况，脑子还没转过来身体已经先行动了，迅速抓过旁边那人的手塞到了水流下。自己的脸色一定很不好看，不然吴映洁怎么会以为自己生气了，还跟他解释学校实验用的浓硫酸并不是浓度真的有那么高。其实他真的不是生吴映洁的气，他是在生自己的气，如果不是因为他优柔寡断犹豫不决，吴映洁会因为他分心吗，自己明明那么在意她，那么担心她，却不回应她的情感。

“你在担心我吗白白。”

“嗯。”

“你担心我，那你是喜欢我吗。”

白敬亭依然不敢回答。

** 08 **

本以为他们之间的关系就会一直这样，直到两不相见。而生活就是让人从来都无法预料。

接到阿先电话的时候白敬亭正在去当家教的路上，自从吴映洁向他告白之后，他就和阿先达成了共识，以后不再去给阿先当一对一陪练了。接到阿先电话的时候他还有点诧异，然后就在电话里听到了噩耗。她

当他终于赶到加护病房的时候，整层楼一片安静，只有一间房亮着灯。白敬亭脑子里一直嗡嗡响，最终还是推开了那扇门。门里只有两个人，站在窗边的阿先和躺在床上的吴映洁。她闭着眼，就像是睡着了，但是听阿先说，她有很大可能会再也醒不过来了。

白敬亭无法缓过神，连阿先什么时候离开了也不知道，房间里再次只剩下他们两个人。他的眼泪还是无法控制的流了下来，他双手捧着吴映洁小小的手，喃喃自语：“吴映洁，吴映洁，你是骗子吗，你不是说等我的吗 ...... 我还没给你回答啊 ........ ”

你怎么就不听了，我现在跟你说还来得及吗。

“对不起对不起，我喜欢你，我和你喜欢你，但我觉得配不上你一直不敢回应，对不起对不起 ........ ”

这时忽然感到握在手里的手动了动，抬起头发现床上的人坐了起来，低着头怯怯地说：“对不起白白，骗了你。其实我没有事。”话还没说完，白敬亭就紧紧地抱住了她。

白敬亭一点也不生气，只要她没事就好了，她再也无法醒来这件事不是真的，太好了。

他们抱了许久，白敬亭终于缓了过来，佯装生气地松开吴映洁，开始摇晃她的肩膀：“你 ...... 啊 —— 你这个妖精。”真的是太磨人了。吴映洁看他这样子知道他没有生气，赶紧说道：“对不起对不起，这都是阿先的主意！”

白敬亭一脸无奈，大小姐还会甩锅哦？但是内心实在欢喜，再一次把她揽了过来，把头埋在她的颈窝，不放心得再次确认：“你真喜欢我这样的人？”

这回换吴映洁摇晃他的肩膀了，边晃边说：“拜托！大哥你好得不能再好了，专家建议：建议你立刻收了我这个妖精。”白敬亭不由得想到他们第一次的对话，说道：“大哥这个称呼，熟悉的很啊。”笑着再次把吴映洁抱紧。

命运最终还是没有放过白敬亭，给他个送来了吴映洁这个小祖宗，但他乐意受着这甜蜜的负担，扛过生活中的一切灰暗之后遇到了她，也不错。

**END**


End file.
